Life's Memories
by azzman372
Summary: Story about life in the final fantasy 8 world


**Prologue**

"_In the year of 40k, there was no dignity, no peace, no respite. There was only… war!"_

Squall switched off his TV, sick of the midday soapies. He had already seen that episode 5 times before, _Garden should really get cable TV or something_, he thought to himself. Hopping off his bed, he went to have a shower.

"This is going to be a long day," muttered Squall to himself as he turned on the water. He quickly got undressed and walked into the refreshingly hot. The thought of Zell getting a girlfriend really bugged him. _What the hell?_ He wasn't meant to be thinking about girls. _I'm supposed to be the' cool lonely guy'. I don't really care about anything._

Squall turned off the shower, ran his towel across his body, wrapping it around his body, then lay back onto his be. He frowned at the slight feeling of jealousy starting to grow inside of him. _Why the hell should I care about Zell having a girlfriend?_ He slapped his face. _Wait…jealous of Zell?Whatever…_ Snapping of his daydream he soon fell asleep, unaware of what was going on outside.

- - -

"Zelly!"

"Hey Soph," Zell responded. Smiling as he quickly made his way across the room to Sophie, putting his arms around her.

"How have you been?" Sophie asked, as Zell kissed her cheek.

"Been going crazy thinking about you."

"Aww really? Me too."

"Yeah seriously. Hey listen to this little poem that I made up especially for you," he smirked.

"Ummm ok?"

"Roses are red, violets are blue, when I look into my heart, all I see is you," Zell recited smoothly to Sophie, feeling so proud. _Thankyou, Quitis!_

"Oh my god, Zell. That's so sweet!" she cooed, leaning forward to kiss his cheek as he snickered.

Letting go of Sophie, he looked into her eyes, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen".

Blushing slightly, she hit Zell on the arm playfully.

"Ow!", he exclaimed jokingly, playing along. Trying to remember something, Zell bit his lip slightly. "Hey listen Soph, I've gotta run. I'll see you later, 'kay?"

Sophie nodded, knowingly. "Yeah, okay."

Zell walked out of the dining room and into the lobby area. He knew he had something important to do but he just could not remember what it was

"Yo, Selphie. Do you remember what I had to do today?"

"Geez, you idiot, how am I supposed to know, if you don't tell me any thing in the first place?!"

"And here I thought you were a psychic. Maybe you're just a _psycho_!" Zell teased.

Selphie frowned, annoyed at his comment. Smirking, she quickly ran over to him, and clotheslined him in the chest, Zell landing on his back.

"Hah! Psycho _that_, Zelly-poo", she whispered seductively, leaning over him as he rubbed at his back.

"Ouch Selph, that really hurt."

Selphie poked her tongue out at him. "Serves you right. Well, I'm going to go back to my room. Maybe I'll devise another _psycho_ plan just for _you_." Winking, she straightened up and strutted back towards the dorms.

Zell picked himself up, chuckling as he continued on his way. _Like that really hurt, Selphie._

After a few minutes it suddenly clicked.

_Crap! I have to pick something up from Dolet! Idiot!_

Quickly, he made his way towards the hanger to see if he could borrow a bike. He ran for the door, around the corner and into a young girl. With a thud, he fell onto her with his eyes widening at moment's awkwardness.

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, scrambling to get off her. Holding a hand out to her, he looked at her more carefully. _Not bad…_Wearing a blue, ankle length duster over a black camisole and denim skirt with biker short underneath, Zell couldn't help pausing a moment to further observe the blonde streaks in her black hair _Not bad at all_.

"Don't worry. I'm sorry for being in your way. You seem to be in a rush to get somewhere," she smiled, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling.

"No, its okay. Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah I am. I just transferred here from Deling City."

"Wow, that's pretty far. Where you heading?"

"Umm, to the dormitories." She bit her lip, slightly. " Would you be able to point me in the right direction?"

"Sure, that's easy. Just go down the hall and to your left. There are plenty of signs to direct you the rest of the way."

"Thank you so much," she smiled again before turning and continuing on her way.

He, too, continued to walk to the carpark slowly. After taking a few steps, he paused and turned to look at where she'd disappeared.

_Ahh, crap! I didn't even get her name._


End file.
